With the development of science and technology and the improvement of quality of life, people are no longer satisfied with the traditional two-dimensional (2D) image display devices, and 3D display technology has become today's eye-catching display technology. Currently, users generally need to use external aids such as polarized glasses, complementary glasses and liquid crystal glasses to view 3D images, and hence users cannot do other work while watching the monitor, and the vision is limited. Therefore, naked-eye 3D display technology without external aids becomes a research hotspot in the field of display technology in the current world.
Naked-eye 3D (three-dimensional) display technology is developed on the basis of binocular parallax. The naked-eye 3D display technology mainly includes grating-type 3D display technology. The grating can be a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens. Because the grating has a light splitting function, the grating has an effect of separating images when applied in a display device.